


Wolfstar Bakery

by Purplechimera



Series: Wolfstar Bakery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cute, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Lily gets a new job, and stops by a local bakery to celebrate.





	Wolfstar Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



> For Jenn, who inspired this drabble. Maybe one day this will be us 😉💜

When Lily exited the publishing company headquarters, new-employee paperwork tucked in her bag, the first thing she noticed was the little bakery across the street. She checked her watch-she wasn’t due home for an hour, and though she was beyond excited to tell James that she’d landed her first real editing job so quickly, she also thought she deserved a treat. Maybe she’d bring something home to share.

 

The bakery window was full of sweet looking treats and breads of all sizes, and a little bell tinkled when she opened the door. 

 

“Hello darling! Welcome to the Wolfstar Bakery.” A tall man who looked like he belonged on a runway rather than running a bakery smiled, leaning his forearms on the counter. “How can I help you today?”

 

Lily peered into the display right next to the register, taking in the cookies and mini cakes. “Mmmm, what is that?” She pointed to a row of tiered, rainbow-colored pastries.

 

“Ah!” The man waved his hand, gesturing to the rainbow flag behind him. “It’s our special this month, rainbow mille-feuille. For Pride month.” He winked at her. 

 

Lily smiled, and opened her mouth to request one, when a cake in the bottom corner caught her eye. “ _ What _ is that?”

 

This time, the man grinned wickedly. “Mini chocolate-orange cake. It’s small, but definitely decadent enough to share with one other person.” He leaned further across the counter, his voice dropping slightly. “Between you and me, it’s the best thing in the shop.”

 

Lily’s mouth watered. “Alright, I’ll take that one.”

 

She watched as he carefully extracted the cake from the display. “Are you celebrating something, or just looking for a treat as sweet as yourself?”

 

Lily laughed, somehow as charmed as she should have felt put off by the flirting. “Well, actually, I’ve just gotten my first real job as an editor. So I’m bringing something home to my boyfriend to celebrate.”

 

The man squealed and picked the cake back up off the counter. “Oh my goodness, congratulations! That is definitely worth a celebration. I will be right back.” He whirled around and through the door to the back, calling “Rem! Reeeemmuuuss!”

 

Slightly confused, but also intrigued, Lily waited. She heard two voices, though she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. There was a bit of shuffling about, then a shriek, and the man returned, empty handed but laughing.

 

“Alright, darling. Our baker is just going to put some extra decorations on, and he’ll bring it out in a minute. Is there anything else I can get for you?” He began typing on the register. Lily noticed that he had a bit of orange colored frosting on his cheek.

 

“That’s all for now, thanks.”

 

They finished their transaction, and, a moment later, an equally tall man emerged, though this one was soft browns and tans, and looked even more love-worn next to the first, who was all black and white, sharp edged and forbidden. The new man set the cake box on the counter and opened it. 

 

The top of the cake had been iced to read “Congra ~~d~~ tulations, Editor!”

 

Lily snorted a laugh as she accepted the box. “Thank you. That was very sweet.”

 

The black-haired man grinned, and the other rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. 

 

When Lily got home, she was still smiling. She showed the cake to James, who laughed. 

 

“Guess we've found ourselves a new bakery.”


End file.
